Blissful Dreams
by Rushforlife
Summary: Ever since her father died Amy Littlesea hasn't been the same, fighting with her other personality that wants her to kill herself. Will a certain werewolf save her before it's too late? AN contains self-harm and mental disorders. Please give it ago.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone :) This is my newest project, I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review. If you don't like reading about self-harm then do not continue, thanks :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Dissociative disorders:<strong> People with these disorders suffer severe disturbances or changes in memory, consciousness, identity, and general awareness of themselves and their surroundings. These disorders usually are associated with overwhelming stress, which may be the result of traumatic events, accidents, or disasters that may be experienced or witnessed by the individual. Dissociative identity disorder, formerly called multiple personality disorder, or "split personality", and depersonalization disorder are examples of dissociative disorders.

_Hurt and Betrayal; they might be two different things yet they so much alike. They sneak up on you and then eat away at you slowly. But you brush it off; you can't have those feelings bringing down. It doesn't last for long though; it begins to cloud your judgement. Everyone is now against you; they're all out to get you. You can't turn to anyone without worrying they'll leave you or stab you in the back like everyone else has. All eyes are on you; they sense fear, they feed on it. The fear bubbles up inside of you and is looking for a way out; stealing from your dead father's liquor cabinet isn't enough anymore. Looking at yourself in the mirror brings horror and fear, your ugly; no one would ever want you. That's when you lose it; you reach for the knife for the first time, you watched as your blood runs down your now scared arm. You should feel bad but you don't. It's the closest thing to relief you have felt in months. __You can't stop now there's no going back__._

_Amy Littlesea._

...

Amy ran her thin tanned fingers of the months old entry; there was so much hurt and pain behind those written words but one sentence stood out the most _'You can't stop now there's no going back' _she was right back then and she still is now. Amy couldn't undo the last couple of months no one could. She was barely living; she was in limbo. A half between death and life; sad enough she liked it. She liked the pain in a sick and twisted way, she like the way the knife would slowly cut her skin, her warm sticky blood would pouring down her arms. It was pain and pleasure mixed into one and she couldn't stop.

"Sweetheart" Maria Littlesea peered into her daughter's room. The last couple of months had been hard on the family; it hit them like a ton of bricks. No one saw the signs or her cries for help until they found her on the bathroom floor that day in September. Maria watched her daughter stare off into the forest; she would do anything to get inside her daughter's head and help her. Help her feel happy and safe in her own skin. Maria approached her daughter making sure not to startle her.

"How are you feeling today?" Amy hated the constant questions, what happened to having a normal conversation without it turning into the whole; Amy, are you going to kill yourself today?

"The weather's worst than yesterday" The older woman run her fingers through her aging hair.

"Well I have to go to work now. I'll be back by seven. Don't forget the boys are home if you need anything" Maria kissed her daughter on the cheek and left for work.

Amy watched from the window as her mother started trekking for the bus stop. The family was going through some tuff times and they had to sell the family car. No one cared or was willing to complain not to their mother at least.

...

"Do you think they're real?" Embry leaned closer to the screen examining the blonde taking up the tiny television.

"Who really cares if they are real or not" Jacob huffed folding his arms across his broad chest. Normally he would be in on it but lately he could give a shit, all of this crap going on with Bella was draining him. He didn't know why he kept running back to her but he did, he wanted to feel loved and it was the closest he got to it.

"They're so fake" Michael rolled his eyes which caused a jab in the side by Leah.

"I agree with Jake, who cares if they are fake or not. They're still hot to watch" The boys all laughed at Paul's comment.

Amy made her way downstairs; she wanted to go outside into the wet and dirty weather. Her body craved it. Her feet made thuds as she walked through the lounge room and up to the front door; stopping in her tracks she stared outside watching. Collin who was current arguing with Brady about who is stronger was drag out of the argument by the sound of the front door clicking.

_Mum shouldn't been yet _He thought.

Collin turned his head; starling him when he notice his sister turning to get out the front door.

"Amy what are you doing?" The elder twin said placing his hand on her cold shoulder.

"The weather's worst than yesterday" Collin turned his head looking to Michael who was making his way over.

"Why would you want to go out in this weather?" Michael said peering out the window, Amy again tried opening door. Collin leaned forward placing his hand on the doorknob.

"It's raining, the perfect setting" Amy turned smiling at the two confused boys. Was she having another episode?

"The perfect setting for what?" Brady said joining the boys, the rest of the pack watch in shock at the scene in front of them. Most of them haven't met Amy or knew about her condition.

"No one will pick it, they'll think I fell or got attacked" Amy coral lips twisted into a smile. Michael already had his phone calling his mother. Amy wanted to kill herself. Collin pulled his barely younger sister over to the couch next to now sitting Brady who was watching her every move, he couldn't help it she was his imprint and no one knew.

Amy sat there twirling her hair between her destroyed nails, blood stained. A reminder of what she does. Collin who was pacing; trying to stop from phrasing, he just couldn't get it through his head.

_She was going to kill herself and make it look like an accident. She was willing to leave everyone behind, Michael, mum and me. She's my other half, my twin. And she was about to throw it all away, not on my watch she won't. Should I call Aunty Tiffany or Natalie? What do I do?_

"Amy, why would you want to kill yourself" Brady's question was one of concern and worry. Courtney turned to him her green eyes glassy as she stared at him.

"Don't you mean why wouldn't I want to kill myself?" Collin stopped and looked over at her before starting to pace again.

"No, Amy you know what I mean" Brady eyes simmering over Courtney's slim tanned body.

"Because everyone hates me and I'm ugly. Why would anyone love or want me? It's easier for everyone if I'm dead" Amy sighed standing up and walking towards the door once again. Brady beat her there making her crash into his chest. Collin walked into the kitchen to check up on a frazzled Michael who was calling everyone. Sadly Maria was going to be more than hour since they didn't have a car or any money for a taxi she was going to have to wait for the next bus.

"Move Brady" _I love the way she says my name_.

"How were you going to do it?" Amy nodded at his question; she was waiting to him to ask.

"How do you think?" She was trying to mess with him but he couldn't let her. Grabbing her wrists and pulling up her selves he gestured to the scars across her skin. Collin walked over to him and pulled Amy into a hug.

"Please don't leave me" Collin whispered into her brown locks. Brady watched as Amy's face twisted into an almost look of sadness.

_So she was going to cut herself, with what? _Brady thought. Pushing Collin away from his sister Brady towered over her.

"Where is it?" Brady said putting his hand out.

"What the hell, Brady?" Collin sneered at his best friend.

"I don't know what you talking about, Brady" Amy bit her lip.

"The knife, you were going to cut yourself with" Collin didn't know what to do. Why does Brady know more than him? Brady looked over her body trying to find the knife, it was still on her and they couldn't risk it. Brady pulled her forwards snaked his hand to the back of her jeans.

"Brady, what the fuck are you doing to my sister?" Collin said pushing Brady who quickly pulled the knife out.

"I thought Michael destroyed it" Collin said looking at the knife that started this all, those couple of months ago.

"I put it back together" The two boys looked to each other, none of them knowing what to say. Michael used his werewolf hearing to listen to what was going on in the lounge room while he waited to his Aunt Tiffany to answer the phone.

"Hello" _Thank God._

"Aunt Tiff; its Michael, Amy's having another episode worst than she has ever had and mum is stuck at work and won't be home for another hour. I need help we don't know what to do; we have never had to deal with this by ourselves. She was going to kill herself Tiff, kill herself and I don't know how to make that feeling go or make her snap out of the state that she is in. We need help"

"First off, calm down okay? I'm on my way; I'll get your Uncle to pick your mother up" Tiffany hung up the phone. Michael leant against the bench; closing his eyes hoping that it was some type of sick nightmare. He opened his eyes as he heard two sets of light footsteps walking into the kitchen. Walking in sync was Amy and Leah.

"I brought her in here; Collin is freaking out bad" Leah said taking her imprints hand in hers. Michael smiled weakly at Leah.

"Amy, Aunt Tiff is coming over"

"Why, I don't want that bitch around here" Leah and Michael eyes widen in shock. Amy never swore; she didn't even like hearing it from other people.

"That's not nice. Your Aunty loves you" Leah said.

"I highly doubt it" Amy mumbled as she walked around the kitchen.

"Did you hear everything?" Leah whispered to Michael. Michael nodded his hand placing a kiss on Leah's hand.

"She put the knife back together; that's mean that she had another episode that you guys didn't know about" Leah gestured towards Amy who was sitting on the bench swinging her legs.

"This kind of reminds me of when Dad died; she was completely different"

"It's the disorder not her"

"I feel helpless; we aren't supposed to try and force her out of state in case she loses it. So basically I have to sit back and watch. This is bullshit"

"You are helping; you may not think but you are. You are stopping her from hurting herself which is the most important thing you can do" The couple never broke eye contact with Amy, who was still sitting on the bench.

"How is she going?" Collin walked into the kitchen.

"She's doing nothing" Michael responded.

"Brady is going to explain. The rest of the pack, have no idea what is going on" Collin said taking a sit next to Amy.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" Amy questioned Collin.

"No reason"

"Well move then; it's your entire fault" Amy screamed causing everyone in the kitchen to flinch. Collin put his head in his hands; not wanting to show the tears that began to fall.

...

Meanwhile in the lounge room "I think you guys need an explanation about Amy; we better start from the start" Brady took a sit in front of the curious pack. It was going to be a long day.

"As you guys know their Dad died a couple of years ago. Doctors believe this is what triggered Amy's disorder. She was sneaky; she stole from the liquor cabinet and drank until she passed out, she tried drugs, anything to make her forget. But in the back of her brain she always knew that her father was dead. She in such a state she start seeing things or going into trances, like what's happening now. Amy believed that everyone hated her and were out to get her which was never the case. Her friends ended up getting pushed away; her grades dropped and she stopped going to school all together. Which brings me to the main part of the story; last September Collin left school early because he was close to phrasing; he knew his sister was home. Collin wanders up to find that she wasn't in her bedroom; he ended up finding her on the bathroom floor barely alive. She had cut her wrists and let herself bleed out. Ever since then she drops in and out of trances and completely changes personalities. She's on meds but them barely having an effect on her. I just don't understand how she can think that she is ugly; she most amazingly beautiful person I have ever met. I want to help but I have no idea what to do; I thought because I im-. I guess that's it really" Brady fiddled with his nails waiting for someone to speak up. He was in deep shit; it wouldn't take a genius to know what he was about to say.

"When did it happen?" Sam sighed.

"When did what happen?" Brady answer was quick and without hesitation as if he already knew what Sam was going to ask him.

"When did you imprint on her?" Sam leant forward and whispered so Collin, Michael and Leah couldn't hear from the kitchen.

"The day I phrased; I walked passed here and she called me over and BAM! I imprinted on my soul mate"

"Does anyone else know?" Jared whispered.

"My mum and the elders; I was scared that if I told you guys that one Amy would find out and freak out. Two that Collin and Michael would find out and kill me"

"You're in deep shit; Michael is one scary dude" Paul chuckled. Brady shot Paul a warning glance; it had little next to no affect on Paul who smirked at him.

"Shut up Paul" Seth sighed as Seth patted Brady on the back.

"Don't tell me you shut up, pup"

"Well you didn't have made the situation worst in the first place" Seth the peace keeper.

"Whatever dude"

"Oh my gosh! I'm late for school" Amy jumped from her spot on the kitchen bench and started to make her way out of the house. The three followed her.

"Amy, stop!" Michael yelled as they walked out into the run. His vision slightly blurred as the rain fell down heavily around them. Amy pushed her fragile body through the storm as she ran towards the cliffs. She could hear everyone behind her but she kept going.

"Amy!"

"Amy, stop!"

"Amy!" The packs voices filled the air as they continued to follow her towards the cliffs.

Amy came to a stop as she stared out towards the ocean her pupils became diluted as her trance got worst. Brady who was in front of the pack rush through the edge of the trees; just in time to see Amy dived off the cliff and into the dangerous waters waiting for her below.

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger!<em>

_Please don't forget to review, I don't care if it good or bad. I want to improve _

_Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to **Random Cookie Ninja**, **claireateara1996** and to the anons that reviewed, thank you so much.

Now for the next chapter, sorry it's a little shorter but enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Brady watched in pure horror as his soul mate threw herself off the cliff. Backing up, he sprinted towards the edge jumping in the freezing water after Amy, his soul mate.<p>

"Where the hell are they?" Quil yelled as he walked to meet the rest of the pack. Collin was on his hands and knees leaning over the cliffs edge while Michael was frozen still staring out towards the horizon.

"Brady jumped" Seth replied looking over the cliffs edge

"What about Amy?"

"I guess she jumped too" Silence filled the pack, none of them knowing what to do or what to say.

Collin backed up getting as if he was about to jump.

"Collin, **STOP!**" Sam alpha command brought Collin back to his knees. Collin was pained, the bond that he had with his sister was getting tested to the limits. He could sense that she wasn't okay and his mind and wolf wanted to go and save her but Sam being the dick he was, wasn't going to let him.

"Let's head down to the beach; the water is too dangerous" The pack took no time in sprinting down the edge of the cliff towards the beach.

"How good of a swimmer is Brady?" Sam asked as the pack started to wade through the water; the below freezing water had no effect.

"Why did he jump in after her? I guess their close and everything but it seems like something more" Leah commented which cause the rest of the pack expect for Collin and Michael to share glances upon themselves. If only they knew.

"Amy!" Collin cupped his mouth and yelled.

"There!" Jared pointed. There Amy was being carried well dragged by Brady. Collin and Michael quickly swam over to him; Michael taking Amy into his arms.

"Come on Amy" Michael said slight patting her cheek.

Leah told the pack to leave and they didn't hesitate as they laid Amy down on the wet sand.

"Amy, can you hear us?" Collin whispered to his sister. Leah placed her long thin fingers to Amy's neck; she had a pulse.

"She has a pulse; let's get her warm" Leah took off her jacket wrapped it around Amy's freezing frame.

"Wake up, please" Brady said staring down at her; she had to wake. He couldn't live without her; she doesn't know the love he has towards her.

Silence.

The dreadful silence was broke as Amy began to cough; turning her to her side, Amy coughed up the water that had been swaying around in her throat.

"Thank god" Collin leaned in lifting his twin into his arms and started trekking back to the house.

"What happened?" Amy's throat burned like nothing she had ever felt but she couldn't remember why though, why was she wet? Why was she getting carried through the forest? Why did everyone have worried looks upon their faces?

"We'll talk about it later, you need to rest but first take a hot bath" Collin whispered in her hair. Michael ran ahead with Leah to meet Mrs Littlesea whom was in an extreme case of worry.

...

"Mum!" The front door slammed back against the wall as the couple made their way into the house.

"Michael! Where is she? Is she okay? Why wasn't I informed about her leaving the house? Who is she with? Did she hurt herself?" Maria's mouth ran fast and without break as she let it all out.

"It's okay Maria; Collin and Brady are bringing her back now" Leah said bringing the older woman into a hug.

Looking at the clock on the wall; Leah let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm so sorry baby. I have patrol now, bye" Leah gave Michael a quick kiss and hugged Maria before running out the door.

Collin and Brady walked into the house; Maria took no time running over to her baby girl.

"Amy" Maria sighed as she brushed Amy's hair from her cold, pale face.

"She needs to get warmed up" Collin said taking off with Amy towards the bathroom.

"No" Maria said startling Collin. Collin turned around a very confused look upon his face.

"Mum, she's freezing" Michael said.

"I want to talk to you two" Maria pointed her bony finger towards her boys.

"Brady, do you mind?" Brady knew what she was asking, could he?

"Are you kidding me?" Michael yelled. Unlike Michael, Collin trusted his best friend.

"Here, take care of her" Brady took her in his arms, his warmth spreading across her body like a wild fire.

"Brady, I'm really cold" Amy whispered into his chest as he walked them into the bathroom. Brady was nervous; he felt wrong and dirty, he felt as if he was taking advantage of her state. His inner wolf was going insane, he had ever been this close to her before but he couldn't think like that, not now.

"Amy, I'm going to put you in a nice hot bath to warm you up" Brady lazily smiled as he sat her down on the edge of the bath. Brady peeled her clothes slowly from her cold, small frame, not breaking eye contact with the broken girl in front of him, that's what she is broken. He carefully lifted her and turned on the water for her and slowly placed her in the tub.

"Is the water, okay?" Brady watched her lean her head back and close her eyes, she nodded.

"I'm going to see what's going on out in the lounge room, I'll leave the door open call if you need anything, Amy" The brunettes eyes snapped opened.

"Don't leave" She said in the softest whisper he had ever heard. Brady turned to look at her with as much intensity he could muster up but Amy was doing the same thing straight back to him, her eyes saw straight into him.

"I feel bad" Brady said sliding down against the wall and propping his arm up on the edge of the tub.

"Why would you feel bad, Brady?" The sweet tone of her voice echoed through the bathroom.

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you"

"But you're not"

"I feel like I'm though"

"I asked you to stay"

"You're naked" _Wow; that ought to get you brownie points_ Brady mentally cringed at himself.

Silence

Brady looked up to see Amy staring; the corners of her lip were slightly turned up, it was almost a smiled. Brady looked back down into his lap.

"If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have asked for you stay. Truth is you're one of the only people that I trust and don't feel like that you are going to use me" Amy closed her eyes sinking further in the warm water. _I imprinted on her, how the hell will she ever accepted the fact that we are meant to be together forever? She won't trust me when she finds out that I'm a werewolf, that in fact she lives with two nor will she understand what imprinting means for her. She can barely think straight without suicidal thoughts clouding her mind, she won't understand but I need her too._

"Do you remember anything?"

"Cold, very cold and wet"

"Does this normally happen, you can't remember what happened?" Brady watched as Amy bit her lip as she searched for words.

"Yes, I rarely remember anything but something bad happened this time didn't it? I have never seen mum and the boys so worried before"

"Yeah, you sure gave everyone a shock"

"Everyone?"

"The rest of the council was over" Amy jolted up in surprise.

"God, I can't believe. What were they like? Did they get freak out? What happened?" Amy whispered as she turned her body and placed her chin on the edge of the bath tub.

"Everyone was really worried about you and about your safety"

"Are you going to tell me what happened, Brady?" Amy asked.

"No, that's for your family to tell you" Brady said.

"It's funny; that I've known you since we were kids and this is almost the most I have spoken to you" Amy slightly smiled at Brady.

"You have always kept to yourself or you were with Natalie"

"Yeah, Natalie" Amy whispered sadly, god did she miss her best friend. Amy leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Brady" Brady turned his head towards the door; Maria smiled at the young boy.

"Thank-you so much for taking care of her, your mum is properly wondering where you are" Brady gave the older woman a hug before leaving the mother alone with her daughter.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another chapter; I would like to thank DareBear13 and the anon that reviewed it means a lot to me and also to everyone that put an alert on it, thanks. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>The next morning silence swept through La Push; everyone still trying to recover from yesterday's events, Amy was in shock. Her family had explained what had happened this morning and needless to say she was lost for words. For once Amy felt bad for what she had done and she was unsure whether to welcome the feeling or not, the urge to harm her was still bubbling inside but for the mean time she was scared to do anything. But something else played on Amy's mind more than anything, her and Brady. Her lack of clothing and yet the nice comforting conversation they had; Amy felt special being around Brady but worst than that she had always had a crush on him and last night was the closest she felt to him.<p>

"Sweetheart, the boys are out with Sam Uley. Why don't you come out with me to Emily's and hang out with the other girls" Maria asked her daughter. Amy bit her lip as considered her mother's offer; _should I or shouldn't I? _

"Let me quickly go and get changed" Amy said walking up to her bedroom.

Silence

"Amy, are you ready?" Maria's voice echoed through the house. Amy's eyes snapped opened and she found herself in Collin's room staring out the window. Amy's hand went to her mouth as she grasp, she squeezed her eyes shut as tears threatened to fall as she could hear her mother beginning to walk up the stairs.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Maria said from the doorway. Amy quickly wiped her eyes before turning away.

"Nothing" Amy said walking passed her mother and into her bedroom. And quickly grabbing a pair of ripped light blue jeans and an over sized woolen jumper she walked downstairs to meet her mother.

"Let's go" Maria said ushering her daughter out of the house. Amy smiled as she looked around; it was the first in a while she had been outside the house while being herself but that happiness was still over shadowed by fear of what had just occurred. Her mother hummed to herself as they walked to the Uley's; Amy didn't reconsider what the tune was so she tuned out and focused on her surroundings. The different shades of green and beautiful plant life was something Amy was beginning to miss, she used to live the outdoors to the point where her brother's would have to carry inside. Amy stopped to pick a flower as she stood up she noticed a flash of ash brown rubbing her eyes she quickly hurried to her mother's side. _What the hell is happening; three episodes in two days_ Amy thought to herself. Walking up the stairs into Emily's a sweet sent filled the Littlesea women.

"Emily" Maria said hugging the Makah born woman. Emily smiled before pulling Amy into a tight hug.

"It's lovely you ladies could join us while the boys are working" Sue said greeting Amy and Maria. Amy took a seat up at the kitchen bench and stared out the back doors leading towards the forest.

"What's wrong, love?" Sue asked snapping Amy out of her stare.

"It's been awhile seen I've been hiking or gone for a run through the woods"

"Well don't expect to being going any time soon; those woods are crawling with wolves and mountain lions and I don't think it's safe for a 15 year old girl to be alone" Sue said.

"Their huge, those wolves" Rachel said taking a bite of her muffin.

"What do the boys do then?" Amy asked and room went quiet as someone thought of a great lie.

"They help the elders with jobs around the res" Kim said not looking up from her magazine. Amy took a brownie and starting eating it as she felt a presence next to her, she didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Hey"

"Hi" Brady responded.

"How are you?" Brady asked her. She hadn't even looked up at him yet.

"Okay" Amy replied. Her feelings were so mixed at the moment she didn't know what she was feeling or how to feel she felt almost numb and the events of yesterday and this morning weren't helping either she was beginning to shut down slowly.

"Are you sure?"

"I guess" Amy shrugged.

"Are you going to give me a better answer?"

"I feel myself"

"What does that mean?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why don't you answer them properly?"

"I am"

"Amy" Brady sighed and used his hand to tilt her head up towards him. Amy shut her eyes.

"Open your eyes, please" Brady watched as he was met with a pair of gorgeous green eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Again, stop asking questions" Amy said turning away from him and went back to her brownie that was waiting to be eaten.

"About last night, I'm still sorry" Brady said turning to look out the open back doors.

"I told you that I asked you to stay so forget it"

"I'm here if you need anyone" Brady said getting up. Amy's hand shot out and caught Brady's forearm; they both gasped at the electricity that shot through their bodies. Brady looked down at Amy's thin tanned hand upon his forearm.

"Let's walk" Amy said getting up. Brady nodded his head before making his way towards the door. Amy walked towards her mother and asked nicely if she could go with Brady, Maria smiled and said yes.

"First beach" Amy said meeting up with Brady.

The pair walked in silence in most circumstances it would had been awkward but the silence was almost comforting, Brady watched Amy out of the corner of his eyes as her eyes wandered around looking at everything they passed.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Amy asked breaking the silence.

"It defiantly is" Brady said as he looked at Amy. Amy noticed him staring at her; normally she would be creped out by that but she almost liked the new attention she was getting from Brady.

They was silent the rest of the walk; taking a seat on the soft sand they both looked to the horizon.

"I wanted to say thank-you. They told me what happened this morning and I can't believe it, I'm shocked and that's never happened before. Then they informed me that you jumped off that cliff after me and saved me from drowning, Brady you are really my hero" Amy said looking at Brady studying his expressions.

"I'm no hero, Amy. You are my friend and you needed help, that's all"

"I would be dead if you didn't. I would had succeed in what my mind has been trying to get me to do for months"

"As long as I'm around you will be safe"

"It was really brave, Brady"

"It was all for you"

"Thank-you"

"You're welcome"

"I feel safe around you, it's weird" Amy said playing with her hair.

"We have a connection, don't we?"

Silence

"Amy?" Brady said looking towards the small girl besides him. Amy stood up looking at him, her eyes black as they went glassy. Brady shot up and grabbed on to her shoulders.

"Come on Amy, snap out of it" Brady yelled shaking Amy. Amy closed her eyes as a tear fell, Brady slightly relax as Amy started to come back around. Brady wrapped his arms around Amy pressing his body against hers. Amy couldn't help but sob as she pulled him closer.

"Shhh Amy, it's okay. I'm here" Brady said stroking her hair as she continued to cry.

"Four times in two days" Amy sobbed into his ear. Brady looked down to her with a unforgettable expression on his face, Amy had never seen so much hurt and concern in her life upon such a angelic face and it scared her because they both knew that there was something more between them.

* * *

><p>Their relationship is moving along fast isn't it?<p>

Don't forget to review :)


	4. Chapter 4

So no review last chapter (starts crying). Thank you to everyone that put an alert on it but please review! This is a short chapter, some crazy stuff is about to happen and this sets the scene, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"So, yours and Brady's relationship, do you believe it's a good thing or a bad thing?" Amy looked across from the sofa she was sitting on to her psychologist Dr Michelle Myer.<p>

"I'm unsure. I've known him my whole life and I have had feelings for him for a very long time but every since that incident the feelings have developed into something more" Amy said as watched Dr Myer scribble down in her notepad.

"Are you going to pursue with these feelings or leave them as they are?"

"I don't know how he feels and I'm worried that he wouldn't be able to deal with me and my condition"

"From what you told about he was able to bring you out of your episode; I believe that he shares a deep connection with you as well he understands and accepts for who you are and what to help and care for you"

"It scared me; that he was able to bring me out of my episode. I have powerless to him; like he had control over me" Amy said picked at her nails.

"Have you told him about these feelings?"

"No I haven't"

"I believe that you should express your feelings towards him as he seems to be the one person that can keep you grounded and safe"

"So how was your appointment, sweetheart" Maria said as the Littlesea women got in the car.

"Good"

"Did you tell her about Brady?"

"Yes I did and she thinks I should express my feelings towards him" Amy said mother pulled out of the clinic and started driving back home.

"Why don't you tonight at the bonfire?" Amy sighed as remember that promised that she would go.

"I'm unsure and scared"

"I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything but tonight would be a good time as he will be there and you would be able to get him alone. Did you tell her about how you have had four episodes in two days?"

"Yes, I did and she thinks I have unbalance in my life and that my mind as given up because I don't know what to do with myself since I'm still grieving" Amy said and then quietly sighed as she thought of her father. The one man that she could tell anything to without worry about being judged, yes she did have Collin her other half but he did from time to time judge or would worry way too much and then begin to annoy her but she loved him and that's what mattered.

...

So there Amy was sitting in front of the fire eyeing Brady; she scared and not ready to be rejected. The feeling that she had towards him was the only real feeling she have felt in a long time and she had a bad feeling about it. _What if he can't deal with me having episodes? Or he doesn't have strong feelings towards me and only likes me as a friend? Or he says yes and then get sick of me and leaves?_ She knew that she wouldn't cope if he left her feeling like the world is crumbling around her. Amy's green eyes looked up at him; he had a frown glued to his face as watched the car pack, following his line of sight. Collin was hand in hand with Natalie walking towards the fire the same girl who Amy believes betrayed her and pushed all of her friends' away and made her feel worthless. She was smiling and laughing at something Collin and then she spotted Amy, she froze dead in her tracks as she stared at Amy. Standing up Amy thought of making a b-line for the car park but she couldn't and wouldn't get away but Natalie was now walking towards her, her face full of worry and concern yet Amy didn't believe it one bit.

"Amy" Natalie whispered as she went to reach for her friend as Amy went to moved but an arm grabbed Natalie's. Looking to the person Amy was leaning against she saw Brady staring back down at her.

"Now's not the best time, for this" His voice was harsh and made both of the girls flinch.

"I want to talk to her" Natalie said sending a glare towards Brady who was sending one back at her, Brady arm snaked down be around Amy's waist.

"You can speak to her later"

"You're aren't the boss of her, Fuller"

"Oh we're on last name bases now, huh Muller?"

"Shut up and let me speak to her, Amy do you want to speak to me?" Both of them looked to Amy who was trying to signal Collin over here to deal with this.

"Why would I want to speak to you? You told everyone that they should say I'm ugly and that no one should be my friend. You were my best friend and you betrayed me" Amy while shoving Brady's away from her.

"I never did those things, Amy" Amy tilted her head to the side as she watched the girl in front of her start to cry and then she felt it, the feeling started bubbling up inside, her eyes starting to darken and then she ran.

* * *

><p>Please don't forget to review and also if you have a story that you would like me to check out message me :)<p>

Rushforlife


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone for the late update but I had to babysit. So anyway, I would like to thanks the anon, DareBear13 and Dreamcatcher94 for their lovely reviews, it made my day :) I have decided to write longer chapters and to slow the story right down, this is a little bit of a fill in chapter now that I have change my mind with way I'm going to take the story. In this chapter its going to swapping between scenes at the start, hopefully you don't get confused. Enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

><p>Brady took a deep breath before taking off after his imprint who was already half way up the beach.<p>

"What the hell happened?" Collin snapped as Brady ran passed him.

"She just took off" Natalie said she continued to cry. Collin sighed before giving his imprinted a brief hug and taking off after Amy.

"What the hell, man?" Collin said as the pair ran towards Amy who was currently jogging away from them.

"What?" Brady said never removing eye contact from Amy.

"What's with the sudden need to protect Amy, bullshit? Who have the hots for her don't you, huh?"

"Are we seriously talking about this now?"

"Well, when are going to talk about it? You have ignoring my calls"

"It's hard to explain, okay?" Brady said took off in a sprint leaving Collin behind. Collin jogged behind him; it didn't make sense to him. Why would to be hard to explain if have a little crush? Then it clicked in Collin's head.

"Son of a bitch" Collin growled as he's body started to go into a series of shakes. Brady stopped running and turned just into to see Collin phrase and begin to charge out him. The rest of the pack had noticed the events going on and were running to stop Collin from trying to kill. Brady closed his eyes as he body began to shake, his bones cracked and snapped as his body changed into his wolf.

"Boys" Sam said as the pack got to them. Michael and Leah took off after a still crazed Amy who was making distance away from everyone.

...

"Amy!" Michael yelled as he and Leah ran after her; thank god she wasn't all that fast and they were able to catch up to her.

"Amy, stop!" Leah said she grabbed onto Amy's arm yanking her back towards the couple. Michael shook his head as Amy thrashed around and screamed in Leah's embrace.

"Amy clam down" Leah said as brought Amy closer towards her wrapping her arms around her. Tears began to fall from Amy's black diluted eyes as she wriggled and tried to shake Leah off her but it was no use, Leah was too strong for the weak little girl.

"Leah, what is going on?" Michael asked.

"Amy what do you want?" Leah asked Amy as she brushed her fingers through Amy's hair trying to calm her down and bring her back to reality.

"Brady" Amy sobbed into Leah. Michael and Leah exchanged a look between themselves and looked down to what was unfolding down the beach.

...

"_I can't believe you imprinted on my sister!"_

"_I couldn't help that I fell in love with Amy" _

"_You lied to me then I asked if you had feelings for her"_

"_What was I suppose to say? Hey, Collin guess what I imprinted on your amazingly and gorgeous sister that keeps me grounded and that I'm willing to risk my life for" _Collin growled at Brady backing up on his back legs ready to attack him.

"_No wondering why you wanted to help take care of her the other night you perv!" _

"_It wasn't like that dickhead" _Brady let out a dangerous and low growl towards Collin. The rest of the pack just stood back and let the argument continue but the second it gets physical they were getting involved. Collin leaped at Brady knocking the bigger wolf down. They bit and crawled at each other as they fought for dominance, Collin got a free opportunity and snuck his teeth into Brady causing the ash brown to whimper and cry out in pain as blood began to coat his fur. Paul took the chance and ran straight into Collin pinning him down as the others checked on a now human Brady.

...

"What the hell is going on?" Michael said taking Amy who was still thrashing around. Leah ran down leaving the siblings alone.

"Aww, Amy come on" Michael whispered into her brown locks.

"You can't help me no one can" Amy sneered back at him.

"Yes we can help you just have to let us"

"Why can't you just let me die" Amy cried out as if she was in pain.

"No, I can't Amy. I love you, you may not see it but I do. Letting you die would be letting a part of me die along with you. I lost Dad and I will not lose my sister"

"Where's Brady?" Amy whined as she went limp against Michael's body, she had given up trying to fight him.

"Leah's working it out but why do you need him though" Michael asked.

"He's the only on that can help and I love him"

"Y-you love him" Michael barely managed to get out. He scratched his head deep in thought, his baby sister was in love but there was the chance that Brady would imprint and break her heart and Amy had been through too much to be screwed over.

...

Leah arrived to the scene that was evolving; both Collin and Brady were being held back as they growled, snarled and barked at each other. Sam stood between the boys, his hands on his hips, and a frowned across his face.

"Sam, get Collin to phrase back" Leah said standing next to Sam. Brady carefully stood up and wiped sand off himself as he observed the nice new scratch that covered his lean back.

Sam drew in a deep breath "Collin phrase back **now**" Collin whimpered before phrasing back. Leah quickly covered her eyes as the young teenage boys stood there in all their glory. Jared quickly threw them a pair of shorts each as everyone gave them privacy and waited for Leah to talk.

"We're done" Collin said glaring at his best friend who he felt wasn't acting like one.

"Amy wants Brady and I think we all know why. The imprint is pulling her towards you even though she is having an episode and Brady is the only one that can help and Collin I'm sorry that Amy was imprinted on but wouldn't you rather it be Brady who you know will care and love than someone else you don't know at all?"

"It doesn't matter who imprinted on her, she doesn't need to be dragged into this. What's going to happen when she finds out, huh? She's going to think she isn't in her right mind, she won't want to be near we will all be monsters in her eyes. My own mother doesn't even know and you expect for my barely stable sister to find that we all turn into fricking werewolves. It's not happening, I won't let it"

"She will need to find out in the end, Collin. Brady is meant to be with her, she deserves to know where he will be going all the time and what he does for the council. It won't be fair keeping this from her" Paul said stepping in. Collin turned sending a warning glance towards Paul. Paul smirked at the younger wolf.

"I don't want her knowing and that's final" Collin said taking off and running towards Michael and Amy.

"I'm going to have to tell her one day" Brady said grabbing everyone's attention. Leah wrapped her arm around Brady's shoulder before pointing them in the direction of where Amy was as they started walking.

"You will tell her one day, Brady. But first you will have to tell Michael" Leah gave Brady a weak smile. Brady slightly shuttered.

"His not that bad" Leah said pinching Brady's shoulder making him yelp.

"You may not see it but when his angry he is one scary dude" Brady said rubbing his shoulder as Leah let out a soft laugh.

Collin engulfed his sister in an almost bone crushing hug. Breathing in her strawberry sent Collin let a few tears slide. Amy not paying attention to her twin watched as Brady strode towards them with Leah.

"What's your plan?" Leah whispered to Brady.

"I don't have plan. I just have to be with her and we'll see what will happen" Brady said as he finally approached Collin and Amy his eyes following Amy.

"Amy" Brady sighed as Collin slowly moved away to stand next to brother, who was still unaware about the imprinting.

"Brady, you understand don't you? Why I have to do this, so everyone is better off" Amy said taking Brady's hand and squeezing it as hard as she could.

"You don't have to do this Amy. We all love you and need you, exceptionally me. I need you and love you more than anything" Brady watched as Amy's eyes start return to the gorgeous green. Amy blinked her eyes a couple of times before looking around.

"What's happened?" Amy asked as everyone was now standing around watching her.

"Nothing that we need to worry about now" Brady said bringing Amy's attention back to him; she looked down to her which her hand was still linked with his.

"It happened again didn't it?" Amy voice cracked as spoke.

"Yes" Amy released her grip from Brady and walked over to brothers who walked her home leaving Brady standing there looking confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review :)<strong>


	6. Authors Note, Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated recently but fanfiction won't let me edit my chapter, so I'm going to try again tomorrow. A lot of things are starting to happen now and the end of the next chapter is a cliffhanger (sorry) and that will be the start of a lot fighting and love haha. NOW I'M CHANGING SOMETHING IN MY STORY, COLLIN HAS NOT IMPRINTED YET (I put it in caps so you guys read it haha) .I do have one question for everyone and message me your opinion;Do you guys think that Collin should imprint on someone or should I keep him single? And if you guys want him to it won't be on Natalie I have plans for her :) Thanks Rushforlife xxx 


	7. Chapter 6

**Yay! Finally I can upload! First off thank you to OhHelloThur for review chapter 5. And to DreamCatcher94, lovesong101 and DayAnnKnight for review and helping work out weather Collin will imprint or not.**

**This chapter is properly my worst as it's one of those starting chapters. **

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I'm sorry; I haven't done this in a long time but I need to vent and express to someone. These feelings with Brady aren't right, I shouldn't have feelings for him and every time I try to push them away they come back full force. There is something about him; I don't know what about there is. Something that is making me so drawn towards him, something that wants me to curl up to him at night, something that wants me to kiss him. But I don't know why and what it is. _

_This brings to something that I have to share, I started cutting again today. I wasn't having an episode it was all me, standing in front of the mirror and it was me that stole a knife from the kitchen and it was me that watched the crimson blood run off my hands and into the sink. I thought I was getting better, I don't know what happened. One minute I was fine, I exactly felt great for once and then next moment I'm applying pressure to wrist to stop the bleeding. I feel so better now that I have started again, I shouldn't but I have been dying to cut again and I had feelings that needed to be released. It's helped release everything that I have been carrying, Brady, the fact that I'm having more episodes, my mum not leaving me alone. I guess it all just tipped over the edge and caused me to do it._

_Amy Littlesea_

Amy closed her diary before looking out the window to see all the boys walking up the drive way but her eyes were quickly drawn to Brady who was walking by himself behind everyone with his head down, as if he was troubled. She shook her head trying to rid all thoughts of him as she fell back on her bed.

xxx

Brady was nervous, Collin had gone and told Michael about him imprinting on Amy. Michael was going to be angry for sure and he knew that no one would back him. Walking in Brady noticed Michael signalled for them to go outside. Following him, Brady looked at him to see any signs of anger but for some strange reason he looked almost happy?

"Listen Michael, I know that Collin told you everything that happened I'm sorry. I know that you properly didn't want Amy dragged into this and sadly that's what's going to happen but I swear that I will never let anything happen to her" Brady said as Michael stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Yeah Collin told me everything. I'm happy for you and I know that you will do anything to keep my sister safe" Michael said a smile upon his face. Brady stood there in utter shock.

"Wait, so you're not going to yell at me or try and kill me?" Brady asked. Michael's head went back in laughter.

"No I am not. I know how you feel about her, I imprinted on Leah and I understand where you're coming from. My brother doesn't know what it's like so his not one that can judge"

"Wow, Leah was right you're not that bad"

"But if you do hurt I won't hesitate in trying to kill you, okay?" Brady quickly nodded his head. Michael put his arm around Brady leading him back towards the house.

"I trust you Brady, you're a good kid" Brady nodded his head as the pair walked back into the house. Brady stopped when they got to the staircase. Without even asking Michael knew what he wanted to ask.

"Go on and see her" Michael nodded his head in the direction of his sisters bedroom.

Brady smiled before walking up the stairs, stopping outside Amy's room Brady quietly nodded. Seconds went without an answer so Brady opened the door and quietly walked inside, to find Amy asleep on her bed. Amy's brown hair fanned across her pillows, her lips slightly opening as she softly snored. _She's perfect. _Brady thought about waking her just to hear her voice but something else caught his eye her diary that sat underneath her hip. Brady careful leant across her body and placed his fingers on the diary and slowly and careful tried to pulled it out from under her. Amy stirred and turned over in her sleep completely covering the dairy. Brady shook his head and quietly chuckled to himself and went over and took a seat in her desk chair and watched her.

"Did you rip his head off?" Paul asked Michael as he took a seat.

"Nah, the kid means well but I did threaten to hurt him if anything happens to her" Michael said taking a sip of his beer as he wrapped his arm around his imprint.

"How do you think Amy will react?" Embry asked.

"I have a feeling that it won't go to well. She's going to be scared out of her mind"

"Everything will work in the end, I know it" Leah said from Michael's side.

"Oh yeah, because you know everything" Michael said as he tapped Leah's nose with his index finger.

"I most defiantly do" Leah said pinching Michael's arm causing the older wolf to yelp.

"Someone's whipped" Quil said causing the rest of the pack to snicker.

"Said that one that imprinted on a three year old"

"I would be hoping that Quil wasn't doing anything with Claire" Emily said hands on hips as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Of course not, I care for and love her as if she's my baby sister" Quil said quickly.

"Everyone that has imprinted is whipped not matter if it's a three year old or not" Collin growled from his spot in front of the TV.

"Dude seriously, what is up your arse at the moment?" Seth asked. Everyone went into an uncomfortable silence as they waited for Collin's response.

"My twin sister was imprinted on, that's the problem. She's about to dragged into a whole lot of shit that she didn't need to know about in the first place. Brady never loved her before; the imprint is forcing him to. Their relationship will be like everyone else's. Amy finds out accepts him because she's pulled to him, he knocks her up, they get married and they pretend to live happily ever after and in fact it's fake. The whole thing is fake and I'm not going to let my sister get dragged into it"

"Collin, that's enough" Michael said standing up to face his brother.

"Michael, don't bother in trying to play the tough guy. I can see right through it" Collin growled at his brother. Michael began to shake lightly as Collin tried to size himself up.

"Michael, calm down" Leah said placing her hand on his shoulder. Michael shaking got worst and Collin made a b-line for the door. Michael shook Leah from his side as he ran through outside after a now werewolf Collin who was waiting for him. Michael phrased as he charged at Collin knocking him down.

xxx

Amy began to stir; she was slowly coming out her dreamless sleep. Opening her eyes Amy saw Brady sitting on the end of bed looking down at her with a smile on his face.

"Brady, what are you doing here?" Amy asked as she sat up and stretched.

"I'm wanted to see you, beautiful" Amy's eyes widened and her blinked a couple of times to Brady's words.

"Umm, excuse me?" Amy said leaning away from Brady. Brady noticed her discomfort.

"Oh Amy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Well I did but not how you think, maybe" Brady said in a quick spray as he shook his head at his stupidness.

"It's okay, I was just shocked, I guess" Amy said placing her tanned hand on Brady's bicep. The pair jumped as they heard a loud growl followed by a painful whimper. Amy stood rushing towards her bedroom door but was stopped when Brady pinned her up against door and place his index finger up to her lips to quiet her. Brady turned his head towards the window and listen to what was going on outside. Amy watched and tried to wiggle out of Brady's iron grip but he barely noticed her trying to free herself.

"Brady, what's going on?" Amy whispered breaking the silence. Brady moved his hands to sit on her hips keeping her still.

"I can't tell you" Brady said. Amy scrunched her face up as tears began to well in her green eyes. She was scared of what might be happening but she was most of all scared of Brady.

"Amy, please don't cry" Brady said wiping the tears that were beginning to fall.

"I'm scared, let me go" Amy sobbed trying to get out of Brady's grip. Brady stumbled backwards as the imprint hit him at full force. Amy opened the door and ran straight down the stair and out the front door where she froze.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter and the cliff hanger!<strong>

**Now I'm in of some help; Collin will be imprinting and I need to create a character for him to imprint on. If anyone would like to send in a made up character to me so I can them, please do. **

**But you need to fill out these things though:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair colour:**

**Eye colour:**

**Personality(smart, troubled those types of things): **

**Background history(have they lived in La Push their whole life? ect.):**

**You will revieve credit in the first chapter that the character stars in and your name will go on my profile.**

**Thanks**

**Rushforlife :)**


	8. Authors Note!

Hey, everyone! I'll be choosing the character I want to use as Collin's imprint on the weekend for everyone that still wants to submit then fill out the form below and send it to me by Friday :)

Name:

Age:

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Personality:

Background History:

Thanks

Rushforlife :)


	9. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! First off thank you to DayAnnKnight for reviewing the last chapter. Now to Random Cookie Ninja, Claireattera1996, Dreamcatcher. Breaking Dawn and DayAnnKnight thankyou for entering my competition. I have chosen the character so a big Yay! to **DayAnnKnight** for her character who will make her debut in the next couple of characters :) Now everyone I take all types of reviews because I like to know how my readers are feeling about where the story is going so feel free to review or if you want to message me, it would mean al ot. Thanks :)

* * *

><p>Brady pushed his body down the stairs and outside where his eye widened in horror as not only saw Michael and Collin fighting in wolf form and the pack trying to break it but the fact that his imprint, his love, Amy was standing there watching. Brady's protective side automatically kicked in as ran over to this imprint wanting to make sure that's she was okay.<p>

"Amy" Brady said wrapping his fingers around her arm and pulling her towards his chest. Amy shook his hand off as she tried to rub her eyes; to try and wake up and get out of this horrible and scary nightmare, she couldn't tell if was true or not. Had she just seen Michael turn into a werewolf? Either she was dreaming or she was having another episode.

"Brady, w-what's hap-happening?" Amy cried as she grabbed onto Brady with all of her strength. But then is dawn on her; was he one of them? Amy placed her hands on Brady's chest as she tried to push him away from her but his strength was too much.

"Shit" Paul swore as he spotted Brady and Amy, the pack turned their attention towards them.

"I guess we're about to find out how she reacts" Embry said causing a glare from Leah. Leah ran over to Brady and Amy and grabbed Amy picking her up and running inside.

"Michael and Collin phrase back** now**" The alpha command from Sam brought the pack members to their knees as they became human again. The brother shared a worry glance before getting dress and running to the house where a hysterical Amy was being held down by Seth, Leah and Brady. Amy thrashed and tried to crawl out of the iron hold; she screamed and cried as fear began to overpower her fragile body. _Is it real? All the legends, the stories I was told before I went to sleep? Were they really werewolves, was this a dream? Am I having an episode? _Amy's mind was running at a million times an hour and the more she thought about it and more fear she felt towards everyone in the room, knowing that they were all werewolves too. Her cries startled her brothers are they as walked over to where she was being pinned to the ground.

"Amy, it's okay" Brady whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck.

"Y-you're a-"Amy voice cracked and turned into more cries as she twisted and tried to fight them. Michael bent down and picked Amy up barely feeling the kicks and punches she threw at him, her body finally went limp against this from exhaustion as he took her upstairs up to her and placed her in her bed and tucked her in.

"Amy, I'll explain everything to you after you sleep, I promise" Michael leant over and placed a kiss on her forehead before exiting the room. Amy waited until he walked down the stairs before leaping from her bed and walking towards her window, carefully opening it Amy slide out over it and stood out in the blistering cold. She had to get away, they weren't normal and it scared her. Amy turned around carefully backing herself down until she got the edge of the roof where she wrapped her legs around the water pole and slid down it, trying to be as quiet as possible and then she was gone.

...

Amy stood trembling from the cold as she stared at the house in front of her; she hadn't been here in so long and last time she was here everything changed and Amy lost her best friend. Walking up the driveway and onto the deck, Amy hit her knuckles against the door and quietly waiting for someone to open it. Looking up as the door opened Amy was greeted by a now shocked Natalie whom was, looking a little worse for wear.

"Amy?" Natalie said as if she was making sure that it was her in front her.

"Can we talk?" Natalie moved aside and let Amy escape the cold as they walked up to Natalie's bedroom ignoring the glare of concern that Natalie's mother gave Amy.

"I need someone to talk too and you're the only person that seems to be in the same headspace as I'm at the moment" Amy said as they took a seat on Natalie's bed.

"We'll never be in the same headspace, you worry so much and your judgement is constantly clouded by what your other side is trying to get you to do or think. But there is one thing that makes as think alike, we look out for people, we may not want to but we do and sometimes it lands as in trouble and causes as to drift apart from people that we love and care for"

"I still trust you after everything you have done to me" Amy said.

"See that's what I'm saying you other side what's you think things that aren't true. I never did anything less than be your best friend"

"You sold me out, Natalie. I remember seeing it; you spread that rumor about me around the school"

"I never did that, I would never think of doing it"

"Then explain to me how exactly after I saw you talking to Marcie Miller, a rumour about me is created and spread like wildfire and how the rumour is about something that no one else knew?"

"Yes I was talking to Marcie Miller and then a rumour was created but it was never me. Someone else knew your secret, remember when you told about it and Brady was there"

Amy blinked several times before speaking "Brady would never do that to me"

"He did though; Marcie had something on him so he decided instead of everyone finding out his dirty secret that everyone should know yours"

"I don't believe you, what would have been so bad that Brady would never want anyone to know about?"

"You're the one close to him. Why don't you ask him?"

"Why were you at the bonfire with my brother?"

"We were dating until we broke up last week; he thought it was best for you"

"You didn't think of telling me so I was prepared instead of turning around to see you cuddling up to Collin"

"I'm sorry but it's not like you return or answer my calls"

"Well things have been tough over the past couple of months since the rumour and even worst over the past couple of weeks"

"What's be happening?" Natalie whispered.

"I have been having more episode and closer together than ever and I'm scared because I want it to stop for the first time in my life I want it to stop but it won't" Amy had completely forgotten all about everyone being werewolves because she knew that it was best to everything of her chest first and then worry about everything new.

"How bad are they? Are you trying to hurt yourself?"

"The first one that set of all the others, I was about to ran away and stab myself but then my brothers found out so I jumped off the cliffs" Natalie gasped placing her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Well that's what I was told" Amy said.

"Wait, you don't remember?"

"I never do"

"Wow; its weird hearing this everything for the first time and knowing that there is so much I missed out on. What were the other episodes after that?"

"I had one when I just blacked out, nothing happened. Another I was at the beach but Brady shook me out of it which has never happened before and wait there was another when I was walking with the mum and I saw.." Amy shut her mouth as she realised that day she had seen a brown flash, it was one of them, the pack.

"What did you see?"

"It was a flash; I think it was an animal"

"How do you remember?" Natalie said leaning back on her bed listening to Amy.

"I don't know maybe it wasn't an episode" The girls sat there in silence as they thought hard until there was a knock on Natalie's door.

"Amy, your brothers are here looking for you. They said you ran away and that you're not well" Natalie mum said causing Amy to shake her head furiously.

"What's wrong?" Natalie asked placing a hand on Amy wrist and immediately redrew when she noticed Amy's cuts.

"Umm Amy, I think that you should go with your brothers" Natalie said stand up from her bed looking to her mother for help.

"No I can't go with them" Amy said standing up. Her eyes scanned the room for escape but she couldn't get out of this nightmare.

"You need help and they can help you" Natalie said trying to reason with her but she was scared, she hadn't been around and she didn't know how to deal with what's going on.

"How would you know? You haven't been around!" Amy yelled practically reading Natalie's thoughts. Natalie's mother disappeared to run off and get the Littlesea brothers whom were still waiting at the front door.

"Yes okay I haven't been around! But I know when something isn't right with you and you turning up was step one and now you acting the way you are acting is step two what's next?" But that's when the problem occurred Amy's eyes glazed over as they turned to their midnight black and her lips pulled back into an almost smirk.

"Umm Amy what's going on?" Natalie asked taking steps back towards her door where she could hear footsteps getting louder.

"Nothing's going on, Nat" Amy said as she walked ever so slowly towards the blonde in front of her. Natalie aside letting Amy walked over her room and into the hallway, when she decided to run. Amy took off down the hallway and through the backroom and outside where she ran straight to the forest. Amy's breath became heavy as she pushed her body harder as she cut through trees, stopping to quickly catch her breath she heard in the distance her name getting called. Amy started to run again as cut around a tree she tripped and fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>Cliff-hanger, again. I have a habit of doing them haha<p>

Don't forget to review!

Rushforlife


	10. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't update recently but now that school is finished I'll be able to update more. Thanks to **lovesong101, DayAnnKnight **and the **anons **that reviewed the last chapter. In this chapter I'm introducing Aria the character that DayAnnKnight made as Collin's imprint, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. It makes me update faster :)

* * *

><p>Michael watched his sister as she took slow shallow breaths; her chest rising and falling under the white blanket. Machines beeped and the mood was morbid, she looked so innocent and precious. Her arm was in cast and her leg and hip were pretty banged up from her fall; yet when she wakes up she won't remember a thing. Brady sat beside her, holding her lifeless hand; his eyes never leaving her, he was in pain. Knowing that he let his imprint get hurt pulled on his heart strings.<p>

"This shouldn't had happened, Brady. You're her imprint and your job is to love and protect her yet she's in a hospital bed hurt and it's all your fault" Collin said from his spot in the corner, he was still in the foulest of all moods. Brady looked down at his and Amy's joined hands _Collin's right; it's my job to protect her instead she's laying in the hospital hurt and I could had stopped it and saved her before anything happened but no I was pissed at Collin and Michael for letting Amy see them in wolf form. _

"Collin, it's not Brady's fault" Leah said pointing her finger at Collin trying to prove a point.

"It is" Michael whispered looking up at Brady who was trying to shield his face from everyone. Leah shook her at Michael and moved herself from his embrace and moved around to sit next to Brady, placing her arm around Brady; Leah witness something she had never seen; Brady cry. Leah looked up sending Michael a pure disappointed look; Michael shook his head placing his head in his hands, as he could hear Brady's soft sobs. Everyone looked up as the door was forced open and Mrs Littlesea ran in.

"Oh Amy" Maria whispered as walked over to her daughters side and took her hand. Maria had tears slowly sliding her pain stricken face; she didn't bother wiping as more and more flowed down as she took everything in.

"What happened?" Maria's voice chocked and sobbed it was pain to everyone's ears.

"She had an episode; she ran into the forest fell and hurt herself pretty badly" Leah explained filling in the silence. Maria noticed Brady quietly sobbing; walking over to him, Leah moved at of the way as Maria took a seat and wrapped her arms around Brady letting him sob into her neck.

"You've got to be kidding me" Collin sneered. Maria walked over to Collin, placing her hands on her hips.

"How dare you, Collin! This is your best friend and you're treating him with little respect, he is quite upset about your sister like everyone else but you're not you decide instead caring for your twin you are making snide and rude remarks. I'm extremely disappointed with you"

"You don't understand, okay"

"Then explain why you are acting so poorly"

"I can't tell you"

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard, Collin. I suggest that you shut your mouth and stand here quietly" Maria said sending her son one more look telling him that they will continue this later.

"How is she?" Natalie said as she entered the room. Brady quickly wiped his eyes as he looked up to Natalie peering down at him.

"She broke her arm and banged up her hip and leg pretty bad, we're just waiting for her to wake up" Brady said sniffling. Natalie sat down on the edge of the bad and watched her best friend sleep.

"I didn't know what to do" Natalie said.

"Don't balm yourself; she's going to be okay" Maria said squeezing Natalie's knee.

"I was happy to see her; she spoke to me about her problems and I couldn't believe what I didn't know and I what I had ignored, I feel like I left her. Even though she thought I betrayed her; I should had still be around to be able to care and help her, that's one thing I regret so much" Natalie tightly gripped Amy's leg.

"She's going to be okay" Maria tried to reassure herself. Collin shook his head before slamming the door as he run out of the hospital; his anger was reaching its limits and he had to escape.

* * *

><p>Collin arrived at the lake that he used to play at as kid but recently it had became his getaway. He would come every time he had to get away from the madness or when he needed to calm down; the lake reminding him of how happy his family used to be before the passing of their father that's when everything went downhill including Amy. But this time Collin wasn't alone, auburn hair with platinum brown streaks shone in the sun as the girl took pictures of her surroundings; she didn't even notice when Collin began to march up to in rage.<p>

"Why are you here?" Collin growled. The girl snapped her head to see Collin; hazel grey eyes looked up to him and then everything froze.

* * *

><p>Brady had gone from miserable to plain angry. Amy was still asleep and everyone hated him not matter if they denied it. He had let her go; if he had of done what he is supposed to do; in taking care of Amy then none of this would had happened. Brady's head snapped up as the heart monitor start to beep faster; she was waking. Amy's eyes slowly fluttered open as the light shone through and made it hard to see. Her body ached and her mouth of extremely dry but something else draw her attention the warmth that was coming her left hand. Turning her head ever so slowly Brady smiled back down out her.<p>

"Amy, I was so worried about you" Natalie said ruining their moment. Amy looked to Natalie a confused look on her face.

"You don't remember what happened do you?" Natalie asked. Amy shook her head as she turned to her mother who was a crying mess. Maria wrapped her arms around Amy pulling her close, Amy felt tears well up as her mother cried into her neck.

"What happened to me?" Amy sobbed as look down at her body. Michael stood up pulling Maria away from her distressed child. Amy looked around for answers.

"You had an episode" Leah whispered.

"I guessed that much, it was bad?" Amy said biting her lip to contain her sobs.

"It happened while you were at my house. I guess you got scared and ran. Your brothers followed after you, you ran into the forest and tripped and fell and now you're here" Natalie explained. Amy looked to Brady as he had his head in his hands.

"Where's Collin?" Amy asked Brady. Brady gave her a quick shrug of her shoulders.

"Collin isn't feeling too well" Maria said running her fingers through Amy's hair. Amy continued watching Brady as he avoided eye contact with her.

"Brady, are you okay?"

"Not really" Brady said still not looking up. Amy leant over ignoring the pain she was in and tilted Brady's head so they look each other in the eyes. Brady's eyes were still red from crying; Amy opened her arms and let him hug her, Brady breathed in her strawberry shampoo leaving him intoxicated.

"Your okay that's all that matters" Brady whispered making a small smile become visible on Amy's face.

* * *

><p>"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do?" The girl screamed at Collin causing him to snap out of his stare, great he gets the fiery one. Collin ran his hand through his hair as she stared at the girl in front of him; she was picture perfect in every way; her beautiful that cascaded down her back, her slim figure and those eyes were like nothing Collin had ever seen before.<p>

"I-I'm sorry" Collin mumbled as sat down looking at his fingers. The girl watched him; she almost changed her mind in being angry as she saw his pain.

"Is everything okay?" She spoke to him; not moving from her stop as if was afraid from him.

"Not really"

"Do you want to talk about?" She finally sat down across from him putting her camera down.

"I'm unsure, everything is stuff up at the moment and I'm lost"

"Okay then, I'm Ariabella Shay Caprise but just call me Aria"

"I'm Collin David Littlesea, are you new here?" Collin asked her as watched her pull her sleeves over her wrists.

"Umm, yeah I am"

"Where are you from?" Collin asked.

"Somewhere around here" Her mood had completely changed she went from angry to quiet and mysterious she almost shielding herself her him.

"I've lived here my whole life, are you here with anyone?" Collin was trying to connect with her as he was her imprint.

"It's beautiful I came down here to find somewhere to take picture and I guess I fell in love. Do you want to tell me what's on your mind, Collin?" He loved the way his name rolled of her lips without ease. Aria completely ignored his question but Collin bushed it off not wanting to annoy his imprint.

"It's a bit twisted"

"I can deal with twisted"

"I have an older brother called Michael and I have a twin sister called Amy; we currently live with our mother, our father passed when we were young and that's when all the problems started. Amy was diagnosed with dissociative disorder also know as multiple personality disorder; Amy and my father were really close she was daddy's little girl and his passing caused her to fall into a deep depression which is when we discovered that she had that disorder. Amy was happy when she wasn't a different personality but when she changed that personality wanted her to kill her and Amy has come close to dying many times but everything time she would go back to her normal personality she wouldn't remember and it was hard for her; finding out that was about to kill herself and then she became depressed, she pushed all of her friends away claiming that they were using her but I believe she almost wanting to do them a favour and not want them to witness everything that was going on. Last September Amy took some time of school she wasn't coping well and was falling behind with all schoolwork and had became ill, I wasn't well either and one day I left school early and went home. I remember entering the house and not being able to hear anyone, Michael was suppose to be home but he had to go next door and Amy was suppose to be asleep but she wasn't in her bedroom and then I found her in the bathroom past out, she cut her wrists" Collin took a loud deep breath before continuing.

"She remembered everything that had happened which meant that she didn't have an episode she was over her life and hate herself for hurting so many people. They have been getting worst lately, she threw herself off one of the cliffs over there but of course she didn't remember as bad as it may sound I wish that she would remember, so that she would know what she is doing is that bad and the effect that it's having on everyone but she doesn't and I can't change that, anyway. I have a best friend called Brady; a couple of days ago I found out that he was in love with her and has been for a long time. I couldn't believe it he would have the nerve to go after my sister and it became even worst because she's starting to fall for him and everyone thinks that I'm overreacting, all I'm trying to do is keep my sister safe, she's been through enough she doesn't need her heart broken. Michael and myself got into a fight over Brady liking her and Amy got upset and ran for it and now she's in hospital with a broken arm and pretty banged up hip and leg, she fell and now I feel like it's my fault because I started the fight and everyone hates me" Collin looked up to Aria who's lips were making a soft O as she tried taking in everything that Collin had just told her, she was almost taken back that he just told everything.

"I'm so sorry Collin" Aria whispered as she look towards the cliffs through the trees, she almost felt like she had to share her secrets with him but she couldn't and she never would able to, they're to heartbreaking to even think about. Aria was snapped out of thoughts as Collin's phone began to ring.

"Sorry I have to take this, it's my mum" Collin said up and walking away from her. Aria played with the hem of her white shirt, she could make out faint pink line on her stomach and quickly covering herself in case Collin was watching. Standing up she picked up her camera and went back to taking pictures of the landscape.

"I have to go sorry, my sister just woke up. I'll see you around" Collin said giving her a quick wave and running off leaving Aria alone to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review and tell what you think :)<p>

Rushforlife


	11. Chapter 9

Collin ran into the hospital; she was awake finally his twin was awake. Running up the hallway he could hear yelling and crying coming from the room.

"What's going on?" Collin said as walked in. Amy was crying; Brady, Leah and Maria were trying to calm her down and Michael was standing as far away as possible sulking. Amy's eyes widened as she saw Collin and the crying got worst as she tried moving herself further across the bed but couldn't because of her injuries.

"She remembers as turning into werewolves…. Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Michael snared looking at Collin with a ridiculous expression.

"I imprinted on this amazingly gorgeous girl called Aria she's picture perfect in every way" Collin said dazed, earning Leah to look up and give Collin a small smile.

"Wow but we have a bigger problem at the moment; Amy hates us" Michael said.

"What about Brady?"

"She doesn't know he didn't phrase" Collin walked over to the bed and grabbed Amy's hand. Amy tried moving out of her grip but it was no use; tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Leah and Brady are werewolves too" Collin whispered in her ear so his mother didn't hear but Brady and Leah of course heard and watched as Amy turned and yelled at them to get off her.

"Calm down Amy they are just trying to help" Maria said trying to calm her down, Amy shook from their grip, Amy's heart was beating faster; someone was surely going to come and check on her soon.

"They're monsters!" Amy yelled the door opened and Dr Cullen walked in concern written all over his face.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Dr Cullen said checking her heart rate. Amy looked down to her cast, ignoring everyone's stares.

"How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" Dr Cullen asked as he checked her record.

"Fine; my back feels a bit stiff though" Amy said as realisation hit her. _Brady was a werewolf but he had been so kind to me, I had feelings towards him but his a monster how can I ever love him? He lied to me, my own brothers lied why? I'm always left in the dark, is it because I'm not right in the head or can't they trust me? _

"Amy, what's wrong sweetheart?" Amy hadn't realised she was crying until Maria wiped a tear away.

"Amy, we have doctors here that you can talk to if you want to?" Dr Cullen asked Amy shook her head.

"I want to talk to my brothers, Leah and Brady alone please" Dr Cullen nodded his head and left.

"If anything happens call for me, okay" Maria said as she kissed Amy's forehead and left. Tension was evident; no one wanting to bite the bullet and talk first. Brady had an almost permanent frown stuck to his face as glared off Collin who had a satisfied smirk on his face. Leah was fiddling with her ripped jean shorts, Michael had his head in his hand trying to block everyone else out. Amy on the other hand was wiping tears away that still continued to softly fall.

"Are you satisfied Collin?" Brady growled causing everyone to jump. Collin's smirk quickly disappeared, causing a growl to escape his throat.

"Almost but there is something she doesn't know isn't that right Brady?" Collin said taking his sisters hand and placing a soft kiss on it. Amy shoved Collin away; looking to anyone to an explanation.

"What about Aria, Collin. Do you care to share with everyone?" Michael said standing up, his frame towering over Collin.

"Everyone shut up! Amy yes we all werewolves, we all have a gene that has been passed down for centuries that causes us to turn. Do you remember all of the stories that the elders have told us at the bonfires, they are all true" Leah said annoyed.

"But they can't be; they're all myths" Amy said biting her lower lip in fear.

"Amy, you have to understand that we're not dangerous. We are protectors" Michael said his voice muffled.

"But all those hikers you killed them how are you protecting anyone; you're murders!" Amy yelled tears beginning to fall again.

"We never killed them the cold ones did; vampires" Brady said still glaring Collin off. Amy's eyes widened even more if that was possible, she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Wait v-vampires"

"The Cullen's are what set us off, when vampires are around more people phrase" Michael said not realising what he had said until Amy froze.

"I'm being treated by a vampire….. Get me out of here now!" Amy said leaning forward to unbuckle the brace that was holding her leg up. Collin quickly grabbed her hands and held them.

"Wow, Michael way to go"

"I trusted you all and betrayed me, how could you? You're my family since when do we keep secrets? And don't say because of my safety, you were worried that I would crack right? Well guess what, I'm not going to but as soon as I get out of this hospital bed I'm kicking all of your arses" Amy said sending everyone a glare. Smiles played on Michael and Leah's face as Michael pulled her into his chest.

"That's going to be hard with all of us being werewolves, you know?" Collin smirked. Brady pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Collin was being a class a jackass.

"Don't push me Collin" Amy sneered as she gripped Brady's hand for resurrects.

"I guess you could always try"

* * *

><p>"Brady?" Amy whispered as they sat side by side on her couch watching a movie, either of them playing attention to the movie.<p>

"Amy" Brady said drawing closer to his body. Amy was let out three days later and has been on bed rest ever since. Brady was yet to leave her side making sure that she was okay and had everything she needed. Amy's feelings towards Brady had exploded and she felt almost bad for having them since he was showing no feelings towards her. Oh was she wrong though, Brady for the past week that Amy had been on bed rest he had been trying to inch closer towards him but it was hard, he wanted to be close with her without hurting her or freaking her out. Amy was ever so grateful, Brady keeps her grounded in a way; she hadn't had an episode since she's been back and she's felt happy.

"What's it like being a werewolf?" Amy had been hammering everyone with questions since she was released, she found out that basically everyone she knew was in the pack and she wasn't happy.

"It was really hard at first; getting use to it and everything but I don't mind really as long as the vampire's stay away I'm happy with it, I guess"

"I couldn't imagine having such a big burden, being expected to take care of everyone"

"It's my life, it's my genes. I just take it one day at a time"

"Did you and Collin phrase around the same time?" Amy said looking up to Brady, their eyes meeting.

"I phrased first and then about a week later Collin did"

"I know that vampire's cause you to phrase but what got you pissed off?" Amy watched Brady take a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

"My parents had a really big fight and I my dad was calling my mum some pretty hurt names and I snapped" Amy took Brady's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm so sorry" Brady closed his eyes as tears threatened to fall but they didn't, knowing that Amy was around made everything better.

"Let's not talk about it" Brady whispered placing a kiss on Amy's head, Amy leant back falling into his embrace.


	12. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while and this chapter isn't up to standard but I needed to update. So here it is please review.**

* * *

><p>There was something about imprint bond that was keeping Amy grounded, she wasn't back to her happy self yet but baby steps and there had been improvements. She beginning to let smiles out every once in a while, it may only lasted only a couple of seconds but she was happy to everyone else that's all that mattered. Michael and Collin had changed the way they acted towards Amy, behaving when she was around, feeding her complements but the most important thing of all; they giving her space not crowding and following her every move, she didn't feel so claustrophobic in her skin. Her mother is in the middle of trying to create opinions for Amy to be able go back to school but because she was far behind work, there was a chance she was going to have to repeat the year, something Amy did not want to do. Brady had been spending every waking moment with Amy, he's love had involved but he was going against what the most of the other wolves had done towards their imprints, Brady wasn't showing must interest towards her. He was scared that he would come clean about his feelings and she would break because in his eyes she was still fragile. Amy thought completely different, she had been waiting for something; she had been dropping hits here and there but nothing, absolutely nothing.<p>

"Have you worked out what you're going to do about school?" Brady said as they sat on First Beach, watching the wave's crash at the shore line. It was one of the nicer days in La Push; the sun had made a rare appearance, the sand was warm and the water was cool something that hadn't happened in a while.

"Honesty, I don't want to go back but at the same time, I don't want to be a failure. I always imagined myself finishing school and going to college, I'm too far behind and I have no energy or motivation to repeat" Amy shrugged as she buried her toes in the rocky sand.

"You're not a failure Amy. Everyone has set backs in life and this is yours and now you have to decide what you're going to do about it" Brady said as he watched Amy carefully.

"It's not that easy, to go back would give everyone a reason to spread more rumours about me. To everyone I'm not the girl that has had a bad life. I'm the freak whose father died"

"Amy, don't think like that. People don't think that about you, people are worried about you. They want the bubbly and kind Amy back, that's all they want" Brady lied, people spoke about her and her illness as it was the town gossip.

"I'm sorry Brady but you're wrong, you haven't been living my life, you don't know what has happened or the amount of pain I have been through. People do talk, I know that for a fact I ask Seth and Collin" As the words left Amy's mouth, a frightening growl left Brady's mouth. Standing up Brady's frame towered over Amy, Amy's breath quickened as she watched Brady's eyes dark over and his muscle begin to bulge.

"What did they say?" Brady growled squeezing his knuckles as his body began to tremble. Amy slowly and carefully stood up, making sure she didn't set him off.

"Only, that people spoke about me, I don't know details" Amy whispered as she leant forward and placed a hand on Brady's chest. Brady closed his eyes as he began to calm down, she was his weakness.

"Its okay, Brady. I promise" Amy said as Brady's heartbeat began to slow under her hand.

"It's not okay, they shouldn't have said anything. I just want you to be care free, to not have to worry about everything little thing, god is that too much to ask for?" Brady said taking Amy's hand and placing a soft kiss to it.

"How was I so lucky to get a friend like you?" Amy asked wrapping her arms around Brady. Brady smiled down at her, watching her eyes bore into his. Her eyes ever so slowly moved his eyes down to his lips, Brady watched her eyes hazed over but to the normal crazy black, it was something else. Pulling Brady by the neck, Amy placed a kiss on his red lips. Brady's eyes widen in shock, his imprint was kissing him. Shame was written across Amy's face as she pulled back, why didn't he kiss her?

"I'm so sorry" Amy mumbled picking up her bag and making a dash for it, leaving Brady alone on the beach.

"Amy" Brady yelled after her but she was gone.

* * *

><p>Amy slammed the door behind as she got inside. The loud voices informed her that everyone was over, <em>great, not. <em>Ignoring their stares as she quickly walked through the lounge room and upstairs to her room where she collapsed on her bed and let the tears fall. _I ruined my chance, why did I have to be so stupid. He properly doesn't even like me, now. That's me Amy, the girl who ruins everything._

After what seemed like forever, there was a knock on her door, Amy sat up wiping the tears and fixing her hair so looked somewhat presentable, even though she knew she looked nowhere need okay.

"Come in" Amy mumbled. Brady peak his head in before becoming fully visible to Amy. He knew she had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy, she had make-up smeared over her cheeks, she was a mess. Taking a seat next to her, he watched as she looked away from him and wiped her eyes again, he could quietly here her sob.

"Come here, Amy" Brady wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He could hear her starting to get loud as felt teardrops against his shoulder. Brady squeezed his eyes shut as he willed himself not to cry, he was a failure of an imprint. Here the love of his life is sobbing in his arms all because he was too scared to confess his feelings to her.

"I'm overreacting, I shouldn't have done that" Amy said wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Brady reached out brushing her tears away from his thumb and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You're not, I was just shocked that's all" Brady smiled his beautiful smile, his breath fanning out across Amy's face. It was as if they back on the beach, Amy bit her lip as her eyes were glued to Brady's plum lips. The only difference was that this time, Brady had enough courage as he leant in and placed his lips against Amy's warm ones. Amy smiled as Brady laid her gently on the bed, not breaking the kiss. Amy tangled her fingers through Brady's brown locks as the passion burned through their veins. Brady pulled back, placing his forehead against hers.

"That was amazing" Amy smiled.

"Amy, I was wondering would you like to be my girlfriend." Brady said sitting up as he watched her eyes widen in surprise and her mouth slightly opened.

"Yes, of course I would" Amy said placing a kiss on Brady's cheek and for once Amy could only look forward, her life was finally starting to mean something.

"Please think about this, though Amy. I don't want to push you into anything, you don't feel comfortable with or don't want to do" Brady whispered against Amy neck. Amy lightly shook her head.

"I wouldn't say yes if I didn't want too. You don't need to worry so much, Brady"

"I only want the best for you and if that would mean not being with you and I'll do just that because at the end of the day I love you and I'm willing to do anything for you" Amy stared, mouth in an o. Never had anyone spoken to her like that, it was much different from a family member, this meant so much more and they both knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>So they are finally together but what will happen when Amy finds out about the imprint?<strong>

**Please review, thanks.**


End file.
